fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Athanasia
"Our future is not set to anything we want it to be. We have got to keep it positive to follow a good future." — Antice Athanasia '''(born Antice Kittouch) is half human and half witch and can't help her naive nature. She is member of the Central Fusions. Physical Appearance She has red hair with small pigtails and skulls holding them. Her eyes are also red. She wears a pink witch hat and dress. The bow attatched to the dress is hot pink. There is lace on her sleeves and under her bow. Personality Antice may be naive but is proved to be very vigilant and very responsible. She loves her team, so she is usually very hard on them depending on her mood. She hates getting into arguements; especially with her mates. Character History Origins She was born to Gradak and Lizzy Kittouch, but Gradak had kicked her out saying she was a mistake, telling Lizzy that she ran away. Sooner or later she was found and put in an orphanage. Accidentally losing control of her powers, she was put in a cage in the corner of the room. The orphanage had to pay the bills, which they refused, so they shut down. The other children when to different orpahanges. Antice just ran away and spent her time outside. One day, she was found by an evil witch. She helped Athanasia control her powers, which failed horribly. Her mentor crafted a necklace built with magic to help her control her powers. Gladly, Antice took the necklace and felt better in training. Then when she was eleven, she left the witch to go out on her own journey. Before leaving, the witch had reminded her how she was half human, and gave her a staff and a spellbook to learn new spells. Antice didn't want to follow the word of being a criminal, so she became a hero. The witch was proud of her though she wasn't a villain. Central City When she was sixteen, she moved to Central City Missouri. Later she met other heroes, and they formed a team named the Fusion Central's. Powers and Abilities '''Magic: '''Athanasia has known and praticed a lot of spells during being in Fusion Central and being taught by their mentors. This can also count as her weakness, for she can't control her magic without her necklace, and for newer spells she needs her spell book and staff. Without her spell book and staff the spell might go hurtfully wrong. '''Flight: Her necklace gave her unexpected flight. She controlled this very well with her mentor. Like magic she can't do this without her necklace. Weaknesses Hexes: '''If hit by a hex without shielding, she immediately loses her powers and gets rapidly traumatized. She usually goes unconscious when this happens. '''Her evil side: '''This was created by her father before she was kicked out. This is when she meets herself expressing true anger or true sadness. '''Claustrophobia '''No necklace: '''If Antice doesn't wear her necklace, she can't keep her powers in straight control. '''Not using her staff and spellbook for new spells: '''Sometimes she doesn't think properly and ends up using her hands with spells she just learned. The spell can go severly wrong; it might just harming someone. Category:Characters Category:Females